The present invention generally relates to a washer for industrial parts and, more particularly, to a washer which eliminates the need for a large enclosure.
Manufactured industrial parts, such as machined metallic components, become coated with cutting fluids, lubricating oils, machine coolants, metal fragments and other contaminants during the manufacturing process. For example, metal cutting operations often include the steps of applying a lubricant to the cutting tool and part being machined. Lubricant residue and metal chips often adhere to the surface of the part. Industrial parts washers are used to remove undesired contaminants and clean the part prior to use.
Industrial parts washers typically include one or more processing zones for washing, rinsing, drying and other steps for cleaning the parts. A conveyor typically transports the parts through the processing zones from one end of the washer to the other. Because industrial parts washers typically spray the parts with heated liquid cleaners, most washers include an enclosure to capture the spray and contaminants being washed.
The enclosure of a typical industrial parts washer ordinarily incorporates a large metal housing which extends along nearly the entire length of the machine. Although such enclosures have proven to be quite durable and relatively easy to fabricate, they are large, unwieldy and relatively costly. Access to the machines within the enclosure is oftentimes limited thereby making maintenance and retooling of the machines difficult. Furthermore, because the majority of the machines used to wash, rinse and dry the part are located within the enclosure, the machines are detrimentally exposed to the harsh solvent spray throughout their life.
Several manufacturers of industrial parts washers have attempted to address the problem of access by adding doors or removable side panels to the side of the enclosure. However, the restricted openings hinder access to the interior volume of the enclosure. Other manufacturers have attempted to provide an enclosure which is removable in its entirety. However, due to the size and weight of the requisite enclosure, mechanical lifts or cranes are usually needed to raise the enclosure. Accordingly, there is a need for a housingless industrial parts washer having reduced size and complexity.